A New Side to an Old Friend
by springfieldcutie045
Summary: Katie moved away from her friends and bandmates when she was 15. She now lives in Chicago and has changed everything about herself. From her clothes to her attitude nothing is the same. Then she runs into an old bandmate who helps her come back. FK ((Firs
1. A Chicago Punk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song Overprotected, Britney Spears, School of Rock, or the characters from the movie that will appear in this fic.

_Say hello to the girl that I am.  
__You're gonna have to see through my perspective.  
__I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am.  
__And I don't wanna be so damn protected._

Katie stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. She was now 17. Her attitude had changed since she had moved away from New Jersey. She was a bad-assed chick who lived in the heart of Chicago. Her hair was red at the tips and her nails painted black. Katie had a pair of skull stud earrings. She was wearing a plaid mini-skirt with a pair of black jeans under the skirt. She had a white tank top on with a black bra under it. She carefully applied eyeliner and mascara and grabbed her denim jacket.

**Flashback**

"W-we're m-m-moving" a 15 year old Katie stuttered.

"Yes, I'm so sorry honey. You're dad got a new job in Chicago. You LOVE Chicago" her mother cooed.

"Only when I VISIT! LIKE FOR A WEEK" she protested. "What about the band"

"I'm sure there is an even better band for you in Illinois"

"NO! NO ONE IS AS GOOD A BAND AS SCHOOL OF ROCK IS! WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS! WHAT ABOUT FREDDY" Katie shouted at her mother. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She had been dating Freddy for about 3 years now. Long-distance relationships never work!

"There will be new friends in Chicago."

**End Flashback**

_There must be another way!  
__Cause I believe in taking chances.  
__But who am I to say,  
__What a girl is to do?  
__God I need some answers!_

_What am I to do with my life?  
__We'll find it out don't worry.  
__How am I supposed to know what's right?  
__You just got to do it your way!  
__I can't help the way I feel.  
__But my life has been so overprotected._

Katie was a loner except for her band. Her only friends were Tessa, a drummer, Chloe, an awesome guitarist and a wonderful singer, and Adriana, a keyboardist. They certainly weren't School of Rock but they were Katie's new home away from home. Sadly, her band mates went to different schools. So at school Katie was alone.

_I tell him what I like, what I want, and what I know.  
__But every time I do I stand corrected._

She had dated one guy. His name was Matthew. He was _really_ protective of Katie. She couldn't even look at another guy. Matt had started to get rough with her and she got out of that relationship as soon as possible. He never had the same caring love for her that Freddy did. No one ever would.

_+Skipping some lyrics+_

_There must be another way!  
__Cause I believe in taking chances.  
__But who am I to say,  
__What a girl is to do?  
__God I need some answers!_

_What am I to do with my life?  
__We'll find it out don't worry.  
__How am I supposed to know what's right?  
__You just got to do it your way!  
__I can't help the way I feel.  
__But my life has been so overprotected._

The last time Katie had talked to a former band member was on her 17th birthday, which was 11 months ago. It was Freddy. It brought her to tears to just hear his voice. He had called her. His voice was sad. She supposed it would be, since he was talking to an old girlfriend that he ((hopefully)) still loved. She had her moments where she missed him but she'd never let her emotions get the best of her. But still she knew it would kill him to see her so cold and punk.

_I need time,  
__Love.  
__I need space._

_I don't need nobody telling me just wanna, what I want what I'm gonna,  
__About my destiny.  
__Nobody's telling me what I wanna.  
__Be someone else but me._

She had become distant from everyone after the move. Her parents rarely ever talked to her. They had only talked maybe 100 times in the past two years. ((If you didn't know that's not too much.)) Her punk image had been almost scrubbed away by her parents but it refused to leave Katie. She was always in an I-don't-care mood and would rarely ever come out. She never really spoke her mind anymore. Basically her whole emotional, and intellectual state was blank.

_There must be another way!  
__Cause I believe in taking chances.  
__But who am I to say,  
__What a girl is to do?  
__God I need some answers!_

_What am I to do with my life?  
__We'll find it out don't worry.  
__How am I supposed to know what's right?  
__You just got to do it your way!  
__I can't help the way I feel.  
__But my life has been so overprotected._

"Watch where you're going chump" Katie shouted after she had collided with someone on the street.

"Oh, sorry" the boy held out his hand to help Katie up. As she took it she got a good glimpse at the boy.

"D-do I know you" she asked unusually curiously.

The boy looked at her. "Oh my God! Katie? Is that you"

"Uhh, yeah I'm Katie. Who are you" she demanded.

"You don't recognize me? It's Zack."

Katie's eyes got wide. "No way" She looked up at him. Now that she thought about it he did look like Zack. "You got tall" she noted. He towered over her now.

"And you got…punk."

"So you noticed" she said sarcastically.

"Freddy's here with me. The entire band is! You should come see us! We're playing at club. I think it's called Intoxicated."

"Oh cool. I'm just curious, who did you get as a bass player"

"Oh" he paused dramatically"Summer."

"SUMMER! Summer Hathaway" Katie asked astounded.

"Yeah, after you left she began taking lessons. She's not as good as you but she's not bad" the dark haired boy laughed.

"So Intoxicated right"

"Yep, I think I can get you backstage. Meet me in front of the building at I don't know…8:00."

"I'll be there. Should I un-punk-ify myself for the occasion" she asked.

"No, I think it'll be an interesting surprise."


	2. Another Performance

Katie, once again, looked at her reflection. She wondered if her old band mates would still accept her. She had changed…drastically. Would they still like her? It was a tough call. She certainly wasn't shy, funny Katie Brown anymore.

Her dark hair had been pulled back into a ponytail ((with red tips)). Her eyes had a smokey effect to them. She was wearing a pair of olive green slightly baggy pants and a black shirt that said 'Good Charlotte' on it with a pair of skeleton hands, made to look like small wings, on the back. She pulled a pair of black and white striped arm-warmers on. Katie put on her Vans and for a finishing touch she added a red tie. It had been her dad's but he gave it to her.

Katie grabbed her gray hoodie, wallet, and cell phone and rushed out the door. It was and 7:57 and it took about 5 minutes to walk to Intoxicated. She moved along with the seas of people who crowded the streets of Chicago.

Four minutes later she got to the club. Sure enough, Mr. Punctual a.k.a. Zack stood outside.

"You, Posh, are 1 minute late," he noted.

"What the hell did Summer do to you?"

Zack laughed as he grabbed her hand and led her backstage. It took them a little longer to push through all of the club-goers but not too long.

"Are you ready?…Now remember, no one knows you're here," he added.

"Yep," Katie nodded.

He pushed back the curtains and let Katie go in first.

The first person she spotted was Billy. He noted her presence too and quickly rushed over.

"Ohmigod! Katie!" he smiled. Then his happy face turned wry. "Did you get dressed in the dark?"

Katie laughed. Billy hadn't changed much. "No. This is my new look. You like?" she asked.

He tried to nod but he couldn't. "I'm sorry but no. I despise it."

Zack let out a laugh and left. She happily rolled her eyes. At least he was honest.

Eleni then rushed over to Billy. "Now, what do you think is bet" she butted in. "KATIE! How have you been!"

"Ehh…so/so," Katie acknowledged.

"I'm sorry."

"Not a problem. It isn't your fault. Have you seen Freddy?" Katie couldn't help it. She wanted to talk to him so badly!

"Umm, yeah. I think he's over…uhh" Eleni looked around"…there."

"Thanks."

Katie slowly made her way over to Freddy.

"Hi" she said sheepishly.

He turned around. "Katie!"

She gave a big grin. "The one and only!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine" she said excitedly. "And you?"

"Good," then he noticed her outfit. "Punk much?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"It's not you…no offence."

"None taken. It's me now though."

Dewey walked up behind her. He put her hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

"DEWEY!" she said as she gave him a hug.

"Oh sure! The fat and smelly guy sets a hug but not me." Freddy teased.

"I'm going to pretend you never said that Spaz. Hi Katie! So, want to play tonight" Dewey asked her.

"Wait…What? Huh! But what about Summer?"

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind," Summer smiled as she walked towards Katie.

Katie gave a big smile and hugged her old best friend.

"But what about my wardrobe? Not that I care but I know Billy would."

"Well what size are you?" Summer asked.

"I think I'm a 7," she responded thoughtfully.

"So am I! No worries then."

"I don't know any of the songs you guys have learned."

"Do you want to play or not! It sounds like you're avoiding this at all costs! It can be an 'oldies' night," Dewey reassured her.

Katie was about tohave had a seizure right there! She was just so overly happy. "Alright," she nodded. "I'm with you."

"BILLY!" Dewey shouted as he turned around to continue to get ready.

"I've missed you so much!" Freddy said as Katie turned around.

"Not more than I have," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. His cologne was musky. She missed that smell.

"I like you're cologne by the way," she said as she went to go get into costume. "Be back in 5 minutes."

Freddy nodded and went back to working on his drums.

When Katie came out of the dressing room she was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt that was made of a fishnet material, with a white wife beater under it. Billy had given her a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees and at the high left thigh. She also had a pair of black star earrings with a silver lighting bolt in front of them there was a matching choker too.

Billy rushed her over to Eleni who was to do her hair. Eleni had become almost as close as Will and Grace, they were a team. ((**A/N:** If you didn't know Will is a gay man while Grace is a straight woman. They're best friends. Sorry for those of you who don't think Billy is gay.)) Eleni pulled Katie's ponytail out and crimped some parts of her hair. After lots of straightening and hairspray, Katie's hair was halfway-pulled up but much more detailed.

The band went onto the stage but Dewey instructed Katie to hide until he told her to come on stage.

Katie ducked behind a curtain as the band went out on stage.

"Where's Tink?" Alicia asked Tomika. Tomika just shrugged in response.

"We have a special treat for you guys tonight!" Dewey announced. "Someone who we haven't seen for 2 years has come to join us!" The crowd cheered. The band and crew who didn't know Katie was here exchanged confused glances. Freddy and Zack had smirks plastered onto their faces.

"Please welcome, our own little diva," Dewey paused for dramatic effect, "Ms. Katie Brown!" The crowd cheered as Katie jogged on stage. She gave a wave as she picked up Summer's lime green bass. ((**A/N:** I don't know if they can be made lime green but now they can.))

"Since Posh, as we like to call her, hasn't been with us for 2 years we'll be doing 'oldies but goodies'!"

Zack started to play the intro to _Iron Man_. Katie smiled on the inside as she saw him slide his fingers across the guitar strings. God how she had missed this! She glanced at Summer standing behind the curtains and smiled at her. Summer returned the smile.

After many old songs, that she luckily still remembered, Dewey started playing the intro to _School of Rock_. Katie couldn't help but grin as the familiar music floated through her ears. She turned around to see Freddy. He noticed her and gave a grin. He knew. He knew how much this song meant to her. He knew how many happy memories filled her mind. She started playing her bass with more gusto then she had ever played it with before…even at the first Battle of the Bands! Never, never in Chicago would she feel this much happiness. She was playing with her "family." Her other band was wonderful, yeah, but nothing compared to the happiness that filled her right now.

To Katie this was home. This was where she belonged. She loved her old friends, the music they played, their varied personalities, and most of all she loved Freddy. She knew it that she would have to find a way to stay with him…even if it meant running away. She didn't think she'd need to be that drastic though.

+After the Show+

"POSH! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU ARE HERE!" the band and crew shouted at different times, speeds, and pitches.

Dewey saved her from the madness and asked her to come on tour with them for a week.

Katie smiled more than anything when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at her I.D. It was her mother.

"I'm really really sorry but I have to take this," she said.

"Hello?"

"KATHRYN BROWN? WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?" her mother shouted through the receiver.

"I'm at Intoxicated, Ma. I am perfectly fine. School of Rock is here. Dewey and everyone else have close eyes on me. Don't worry," she reassured her mother while smiling at the band.

"OH! You're band is there,"

"Yes, Ma. And I would like to know if you will let me go with them to L.A."

"L.A.?"

"Yes Mom. I want to go with the, for one week, to California," Katie pleaded.

"I'll have to ask your father. How long will they be in town?"

"They're leaving tomorrow at 9! MOM I NEED TO GO!"

"Well, okay. I'll convince your dad."

"MOM I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Katie beamed.

"I know, I love you too."

"Freddy is going to drive me home so I'm cool. I LOVE YOU!"

"Alright. Bye honey."

"See ya Ma."

Katie hung up.


End file.
